<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I like where you sleep (when you sleep next to me) by blackandwhiteandrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621577">I like where you sleep (when you sleep next to me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose'>blackandwhiteandrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Cuddles, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Early Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Button, the first sleepover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick leaned in, rocking up on his tiptoes for a sweet kiss. “Do you still want to?”</p><p>David hated that Patrick even had to ask. This shouldn’t be a thing. He should just be able to say ‘yes’ and just do it. Because he <em>wanted</em> to. Because he’d <em>always</em> wanted to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I like where you sleep (when you sleep next to me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt from schittyfic (sixtysevenlmpala): the first time David spends the night with Patrick without having sex. I interpreted this as the very first time David sleeps over.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David paused in the doorway, uncertain of what he should do. He’d already spent far too long in the bathroom, trying to figure out why he hadn’t just said ‘<em>no</em>’ and gone back to the motel, even if it meant walking in the dark at 2:30 am. It wasn’t that far from Ray’s, he’d have been fine. And then he could have been home, in bed, alone except for Alexis mumbling in her sleep a few feet away. He could have made more excuses -- he didn’t have any of his things or … <em> something</em>. But there he was, stuck between the hallway and the bedroom, in his joggers and undershirt, and still feeling very exposed somehow.</p><p>Patrick looked up from the book he’d been flipping through and set it aside, smiling in David’s direction until he caught the mildly panicked expression on David’s face. “Are you… okay?” </p><p>David knew this shouldn’t be so hard. He should just nod and say ‘yes’ and pretend like he was the epitome of calm. Except he wasn’t. And he wasn’t going to lie to Patrick, especially when he knew Patrick had already developed the uncanny ability to see right through him. He gave the tiniest shake of his head, and watched as Patrick threw the covers back and came striding across the room toward him, and placed his strong hands around David’s biceps in a comforting grip. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Patrick asked, softly.</p><p>David’s eyes slid away from Patrick’s gaze, unwilling to look at him while he felt so vulnerable. “I don’t know how to do this,” he admitted, quietly. </p><p>Patrick leaned in, rocking up on his tiptoes for a sweet kiss. “Do you still want to?”</p><p>David hated that Patrick even had to ask. This shouldn’t be a<em> thing</em>. He should just be able to say ‘yes’ and just <em> do </em> it. Because he <em> wanted </em> to. Because he’d <em> always </em> wanted to. Because he’d spent the better part of his adult life craving this very moment without ever entertaining the thought it might be a real possibility, as history had shown him repeatedly that it wasn’t. But standing there with the opportunity to make it happen, he felt like he could barely breathe. With anyone else he’d have felt stupid, overwhelmed by something so simple, but Patrick just waited, patiently, for an affirmation. </p><p>Once he saw David’s head dip into a nod, Patrick grabbed his hand and led him back over to the bed where they’d just spent the last few hours making out and lazily touching whatever part of the other person was closest. He climbed up onto the mattress and crawled across it to his side, still holding David’s hand. “Come on in… the sheets are… fine,” he said, a grin quirking up the sides of his mouth.</p><p>David rolled his eyes, but acquiesced, joining Patrick. He watched Patrick slide down onto the pillows and wiggle around until he was apparently situated just right and opened his arms to David. He hesitated for only a moment, easing himself closer to Patrick, gingerly pressing against his side as he lay his head on Patrick’s shoulder. He sighed with an almost instant relief and contentment as Patrick wrapped his arm around him and brushed a kiss over his forehead.</p><p>“Consent to cuddle?” Patrick inquired, giving David a gentle squeeze.</p><p>David was surprised to find the anxious feelings that had started a riot as soon as Patrick had asked him to stay the night had almost completely dissipated. There was something soothing about their physical proximity and knowing the expectation was only to be near each other as they slept. He’d only recently begun to appreciate the exquisite kind of both relaxation and torture that came from snuggling on the couch under a shared blanket, trying to keep their hands to themselves as Ray looked on. </p><p>But this -- bodies together from shoulder to ankle, legs tangled and arms hooked around each other, close enough to hear and to feel breaths and maybe heartbeats -- was something even better. Something he wanted to get used to. David turned to look up at Patrick as he whispered, “Enthusiastic consent.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Patrick smiled, wide and bright. “I’m gonna cuddle you so hard.”</p><p>David couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of him. “I might like the way that sounds.”</p><p>“I promise you’re going to like the way it feels.” </p><p>David nuzzled into the crook of Patrick’s neck, giddy and safe. “I already do.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>David blinked, slowly waking up to the sensation of being surrounded by warmth so strongly he’d been dreaming of lying on a beach, sunning himself. As he adjusted to the darkness of the room, he became suddenly aware that the heat was coming from Patrick, whose body was wound tightly around David’s. </p><p>He smiled into the darkness, his heart skipping around in his chest. He was amazed that not only had they fallen asleep together, but at some point in the night they had managed to align themselves -- Patrick the big spoon to David’s little.</p><p>Patrick shifted behind him, unconsciously pulling David closer to him, snuffling his cheek against David’s shoulder.</p><p>David closed his eyes again, tranquil and eager for a thousand more nights in Patrick’s arms.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(title from "here in your arms" - hellogoodbye)</p><p>Thank you, TrueIllusion, for the beta!</p><p>---</p><p>Toss me a kudo or a comment, if you feel so inclined. 🖤 Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>